


In the Crossfire

by themoonknowsmysecrets



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate History, Betrayal, Canon-Typical Violence, Doppelganger, England (Country), F/M, Historical, On the Run, Self-Exile, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themoonknowsmysecrets/pseuds/themoonknowsmysecrets
Summary: In 1490, Katerina is forced to flee her native Bulgaria after she disgraces her family... only this time, she takes her baby with her. Or a reimagining of the events of the 15th century that led her to meet Klaus. AH.
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce, Klaus Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce, Nadia Petrova & Katherine Pierce
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55





	1. Bulgaria, 1490

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and let me know your thoughts on this story. I've always been intrigued by the flashbacks featuring Katherine and it got me wondering, how would the events of the past and present be altered if Katherine had left Bulgaria with her baby? The plot of this story mirrors the show similarily but there are a few differences. I have six chapters planned out and will update every week on Wednesday!

Bulgaria, 1490

* * *

"Push, Katerina."

The sounds of yelling and laboured breathing filled the air, intermingling with the smells of childbirth and sweat. Katerina squeezed her eyes shut, gripping both hands into the bedsheets beside her. Even surrounded by her family- her mother, her father and her little sister, Mirela- she felt impossibly alone. She refused to let the tears fall. Even as her lower lip trembled, her stubbornness prevailed. The only comfort she found was in the knowledge that soon, she would have her baby. Someone who would love her unconditionally, without question or reason. She managed a small smile through the pain of labour and the shame of upsetting her family's legacy.

"Papa," she pleaded, unclenching her hand from the sheets to reach out for him, "please, I love you. Hold my hand."

In turn, she received cold glares as he promptly stepped away from her beside. His gaze spoke deeply of his humiliation, his utter disappointment in her, and she could do nothing but squeeze her eyes shut again. Her tears fell freely now. It was no use to hold them back. The memory of this newfound hatred of her swelled inside her and replayed itself on the insides of her eyelids, searing into her mind. The images haunted her as she knew that her family would never respect her again.

"A little more, dearest," her mother prodded, "push… a little more."

Katerina screamed, straining to push. She could feel her strength wavering; she didn't know how much longer she could endure. She gasped as the baby left her body.

"It's a girl," her mother exclaimed, a child's screams filtering the room with hope.

The sound of her baby was like a symphony of music, the most beautiful and pure sound that she could ever know. Katerina's eyes opened, zooming in on the baby wrapped into blankets in her mother's arms.

"A girl?"

She could make out her daughter's arms stretching into the air as if she was reaching almost instinctively towards their mother.

"Please, mother… let me see her," Katerina begged, nodding her head encouragingly as her mother seemed to sway hesitantly in her direction. Katerina reached out eagerly; her fingertips able to reach the soft cloth that held her baby-

"Woman, don't! What do you think you're doing?" her father shouted, striding towards them.

Katerina watched in confusion and horror as he snatched the baby from his wife's arms and started for the door.

He held the newborn roughly in his arms, and Katerina wanted to strangle him. Her father had always been a stern man, though she had always respected him for it. She knew now that she had misjudged him greatly. A stern man is one thing, not caring for his granddaughter was cruel. Not caring for Katerina, his firstborn daughter, was unthinkable. Had he ever loved her? Surely, he couldn't have, for what father would cause his daughter this kind of insurmountable pain?

"Please, father. Let me hold her once… only once," she begged, the longing evident in the way her eyes never left her little girl. Her voice sounded small and exhausted. She hated the weakness it showed. This was one thing she and her father had always agreed on: no mercy for the weak.

"Forget it!" he berated, "you've disgraced this family."

She cried out in alarm as he crossed out of the room, taking her wailing daughter with him. "Father, please!" she shouted, "No, father… no!"

Katerina attempted to rise from the bed, dragging herself towards the edge by gripping the damp sheets surrounding her. She reached out towards the child that had left the room. There was a burning ache in her chest. She felt as if she couldn't breathe. The air around her became hot. She was suffocating.

She heaved loud sobs as her mother rushed to hold her back, whispering into her ears that this was for her own good. She'd see in time that they were doing her and her baby a favour. Katerina could think of no happiness deriving from the extraction of her own heart. Who would love her now? How could she ever think of love again without her soul?

"No, Mama, please," she wept, hugging her mother tightly to her. Mirela came behind her, her thin frame resting against Katerina's back as her family cocooned her inside their embrace. No matter how much pressure they applied around her, Katerina felt unbearably cold. She felt foolish to think that anything would ever go her way. She had an illegitimate child out of wedlock, any amount of familial acceptance and adoration had ended as soon as her daughter was conceived.

Katerina's eyes never left the door, hoping that the sounds of her anguish would summon her father back. She prayed to the gods above, to anyone listening, that she and her daughter would be reunited. That they could live safely and happily together.

Her daughter did not return.

* * *

She was woken roughly by the worn and wrinkled hands of her mother, shoving against her shoulders. Katerina blinked away the dried tears from her eyes, dazed and bleary as she noticed the still dark night outside. It had only been a few days since giving birth... since her daughter had been taken away. The darkness around her had seemed to last an eternity, threatening to swallow her whole.

It was then that she noticed the bundle in her mother's arms.

"Mama?" she gasped, stunned, as the baby was placed into her arms, squirming slightly and face scrunched. Katerina was in complete awe of the child before her, stroking delicately the curves of her round, plump cheeks.

"Katerina, you have to leave," her mother said hurriedly, packing objects from the room into a worn brown satchel. A few blankets, articles of clothes, a handful of coins and a loaf of bread. She stared confusedly at her mother, who pulled her from the comfort of her sheets. Her mother stuffed a few more supplies into the confines of the bag before securing it around Katerina's shoulder. She grasped her shoulders firmly in her grip and stared intently into the young mother's eyes.

"Katerina, trust Mama. You have to leave if you want to stay forever reunited with your daughter. I can handle the wrath of your father, but you must be far gone when dawn arrives."

The women shuffled quickly into the courtyard, where a dark horse was tied to the tree. Her mother hugged her fiercely, their shared cries soft in the night. Katerina knew this would be goodbye, she knew not of when or if she would ever return. She didn't know if her mother had forgiven her of her scandalous indiscretions, but she knew now that her love had never faltered.

The older woman looked into her daughter's eyes, willing her to understand the gravity of the situation at hand.

"There are great things waiting for you, Katerina, and your daughter. Take care of yourself, my child, promise me this. You are a Petrova, you fight for yourself."

Katerina raised her head high, clenching her jaw to prevent the violent tremors she felt. She would protect herself and her daughter at all costs, no matter what, for her mother. She may not be strong now, but she would be. She had to be. She would keep this promise to her mother against everything. It was her mother's final wish of her. And she would obey.

"Yes, mother, I promise you," Katerina agreed with determination.

She mounted her horse and tugged the rough woollen shawl around her, shivering against the brisk air. She secured her daughter carefully in her embrace before riding off into the night.

She didn't look back.


	2. England, 1492 (Part One)

England, 1492 (Part One)

* * *

" _Vnimatelen_ , Nadia! Careful, my child," Katerina cautioned as her toddler skipped a few paces before her.

The young girl bounced joyfully on the cobblestone roads leading to the centre of the small English town they inhabited. Her daughter was growing up tremendously quick with each passing day -forever curious and forever stubborn- and she thanked the stars every night that she had left her old country behind.

The air was fragrant with the smell of flowers as the winter season swiftly passed away from the quaint village, making way for warmer seasons and beautiful blooming plants. Katerina tipped her head backwards, letting the sun wash over her face for a moment, before taking her daughter's outstretched hand and walking into the Centre-Ville.

The streets were bustling with commotion as traders attempted to sell their goods and wives haggled for lower prices at vendors. Katerina loved the busyness of the town square, it reminded her of the markets back at home. She wasn't one to be wistful and to remember the past, but the pandemonium of this market always brought a smile to her lips.

She picked up Nadia and rested her on her hip so that she'd have a better vantage point as they shopped. Katerina pointed out beautiful pieces of cloth and fresh-picked wildflowers to her daughter, who squealed and reached her hand forward for a feel. The mother and daughter pair greeted the townspeople, most of whom smiled back though a few were still sour at the impropriety of her situation.

Katerina greeted the fruit vendor's son (who was managing the cart for his father) with a charming smile and a wink, knowing that her beauty would manage to lower the price she would normally pay. She gratefully took the basket of berries, filled with vibrant colours of red and blue, and waved mischievously at the boy before heading towards the woods a ways away.

She sat with Nadia on a blanket she'd set over the dew-covered underbrush and ate the berries under the canopy of the thick leaves, savouring the bittersweet taste covering her tongue. She laughed as her daughter smudged blackberries onto her cheeks and chin. As she was wiping the stains away from her daughter's face, a cool breeze overtook them. She looked up quizzically, marvelling at the rapid change of forecast when she realized the breeze had ended with the arrival of the man standing before them in the forest shadows.

Kat smiled politely, attempting to hide her discomfort with a confidant grin. There were no other patrons around for miles and the man had seemingly appeared from nowhere. "Hello, sir. What may I do for you on this fine day?"

He bowed graciously and gestured towards the ground beside her in a question, "Pardon me, Ms. I do not mean to be abrupt, but may I sit down?"

As he sat, she managed to get a better look at him. His blondish-brown hair was long and straight, combed carefully back into a black ribbon. He was an average man with pleasant features and a charming quality to him. He seemed to be wholly engrossed with her, yet he had only just sat down. She permitted a small grin onto her lips, secretly pleased with the man's attention on her. This would perhaps end in her favour.

She glanced over at her daughter, who was still preoccupied with the fruit, before angling her body towards him.

"Katerina," she declared, holding her hand out for him.

He captured her palm in his own and bent down to kiss her knuckles, "Trevor."

* * *

Katerina gazed at her reflection in the small steel square set up on the wooden table in her room. Her hair hung around her face in carefully framed ringlets, the rest piled into an elegant updo atop her head. She smiled, marvelling at the deep maroon fabric of her dress. Had she ever worn something so marvellous in her existence? And such an occasion to make her grand debut into high English society. Perhaps she would catch the eye of a suitor or two... possibly more. An advantageous marriage would benefit in her favour.

She smirked at her reflection, placing her hands on both hips and twirling, watching her skirts dance around her legs. She practiced expressions in the mirror: mysterious, flirtatious, an enchanting smile or two. Satisfied, she left the room she had occupied for the last two years.

"Madame Toussaint, how do I look?" Kat placed one hand on her hip, the other against her head as she posed daintily for the woman before her.

Upon arriving in England, Katerina and Nadia had graciously been taken in by the town's seamstress, who had been in need of a new apprentice. She had worked hard to earn her keep these few years, working for little pay but being granted a room in the house of Madame Toussaint. And over the years, they had become good companions. It didn't hurt that Katerina had access to beautifully crafted gowns on loan, specifically made for occasions such as this.

"Darling, you look splendid. Only there is something missing," the woman stated, tapping a plump finger to her lips. "I know just the thing."

Madame Toussaint bustled around the sitting room, lifting scraps of fabrics and strands of beads from their spots on various surfaces. The room was chaotic and only Madame knew how to decode its secrets properly. Madame Toussaint lifted a necklace and matching earrings from their spot behind a lamp and motioned Kat forward.

Her eyes widened at the priceless crystals in her patron's hand, sparkling in the dim light. The jewels looked a fortune, and Katerina wanted nothing more than to possess them. She faked hesitance, not wanting to seem too eager.

"Oh, Madame, I couldn't possibly. They're darling, but I couldn't," she turned her head slightly away as if the sight of the earrings tempted her too much. Secretly, her eyes had never left the jewelry.

"Nonsense, Katerina, they are fit for a stunning beauty such as yourself."

Kat preened as the woman clasped the necklace around her. The two women's heads turned towards the sound of a carriage pulling up before the shop and Katerina squeezed the elderly woman's hands for reassurance.

Did she feel sorry for playing with his obvious emotions for an invite? No, she couldn't say she did. The opportunity of riches was too grand to pass up, and she knew that there would be riches at this party. The ball was in a social class entirely of its own, rumoured to be hosted by a mysterious family... who may or may not have hailed from Scandinavian nobility. The contacts she would make at this ball would secure her and her daughter a place in gentile English society permanently, and she did not regret her means to this position. Heaven helps those who help themselves, does it not?

With a last kiss to the forehead of sleeping Nadia, she greeted her escort at the door.

"Sir Trevor, I thank you for inviting me tonight."

* * *

Elijah stood at the entrance of the festivity, scanning the surroundings. The room was extravagantly decorated with illuminated candles, lavish feasts set out on tables and beautiful girls who strolled past. His brother was always one for a dramatic entrance, and it seems that he hadn't done so quite yet. If he did not show soon, the guests would soon talk: the host not present at his own celebration? An uproar to be had, for sure.

His eyes locked on the form of Trevor, who walked hurriedly towards him, "Ah, good evening, Trevor. I am pleased you could join us."

"I could not miss the birthday celebration," Trevor bantered jovially.

"No," Elijah said, narrowing his eyes and sharpening his voice, "considering the gift you claim to bear."

He must admit that he was wary of the young vampire's claims. For one, he had never met the previous doppelganger and information was often lost in translation. Though he decided to give the man a fighting chance, for if his declarations were false, Niklaus would surely deal with him.

He looked around Trevor's shoulder as if the spitting image of Tatia were to reappear magically. "Where is this mystery girl of which you speak?"

Trevor smirked, his eyes gleaming with the promise of riches for the capture of the doppelganger, "right this way."

Making their way to the other side of the ballroom, Trevor placed his hand upon the arm of a woman in conversation with another partygoer. As she turned towards them, air caught in Elijah's throat. He knew rationally that the woman before him wasn't Tatia. They were born centuries apart and their demeanour was surely different. Yet they looked exactly alike, from the shape of their face to the dark shade of their eyes. His mouth was slightly open as he smiled, partly taken back at the similarities. He had known of the existence of doppelgangers, yet he hadn't necessarily believed it until he'd set eyes on the one before him.

"Hello," she greeted, her voice like tingling bells and calm streams.

He took a deep breath in, once again startled by the similarities. It was only when she tilted her head in confusion that he spoke to her, regaining his thoughts.

"Forgive me, you remind me of someone."

Katerina couldn't keep her eyes away from the mysterious man before her. He seemed to be deep in thought and if she owned such riches, she would have paid to know his thoughts. They stared at each other in wonder, though both for different reasons, until Trevor spoke up.

"Katerina, may I introduce the Lord Elijah."

Katerina gasped slightly, taken aback by the title. Though the air around him seemed noble and the posture of which he stood was confident, the man had seemed to be very humble. Very unlike the stereotypes to which she associated with members of the aristocracy.

She took his outstretched hand and curtsied deeply before him, still surprised by the confession. Her heart beat rapidly to the rhythm of a hummingbird in flight. Her voice was shaky as she said, "pleasure, my Lord."

"The pleasure is mine, Katerina" he replied, bringing her hand up to kiss her knuckles softly. He never broke eye contact, perfectly enraptured by her it would seem, and Katerina shivered under his gaze.

She was beginning to really love England.

* * *

"Now," she pronounced, walking before Lord Elijah with her hands tucked behind her back. She lifted her shoulder as she looked back at the nobleman following in her path with a flirtatious smile, "where is this mysterious host I've heard so much about?"

His gaze surveyed the crowd with a sigh before turning to her, "fashionably late."

His focus turned quickly to the staircase, where a man began to descend. He gestured for her gaze to follow.

"There he is."

The guests parted for the man, who ambled slowly with confidence towards them, garnering bows and curtsied as he passed. The men and women parted for him as if he were Poseidon commanding the sea, oozing with power and grace. Katerina became entirely intrigued by the nobleman before her, who gained the respect and loyalty unquestionably, yet his face had not been entirely revealed yet. When she finally laid eyes on him, her heart skipped a beat. She now had three men vying for her affections, it would seem.

Their gazes met, and she knew that this man held all the power in his grasp. His wealth and privilege followed behind him like a shadow and she could see it in Lord Elijah's gaze that this man was dangerous. She was entirely captivated.

This is the one she would charm. He would fall in love with her by the next full moon, she was positively sure of it. Perhaps she would gain the affections of both Elijah and this newcomer, as well. The adoration of Trevor wouldn't hurt, either. All the more power in her grasp.

The future of her daughter depended on it.

"Katerina, may I introduce to you the Lord Niklaus."

Katerina smiled deviously and curtsied, keeping her eyes locked upon the handsome Lord's face. Her heart swelled in her chest. He matched her expression and placed a lingering kiss onto the back of her hand.

"Niklaus is the name my father gave me," he let her hand fall back to her side and raised his eyebrow wickedly.

"Please, call me Klaus."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who reads and enjoys the story! The next chapter will be up next Wednesday.


	3. England, 1492 (Part Two)

England, 1492 (Part Two)

* * *

"From where have you come, Katerina?"

Katerina took a moment to watch her companions side by side. They were both undeniably handsome, anyone could see that, and they both seemed wholly fascinated by her. She would get used to this treatment.

What riches did they possess, and how was she going to be able to attain them? A romance wouldn't hurt, either.

Her lips curved up in a satiated smile, "my daughter and I hail from Bulgaria, yet have been English women for two years."

She had adjusted to English life quite quickly, her and her daughter becoming quite accustomed to the foreign language on their tongues and the busy way of life. The English were much friendlier in nature, but Kat sure didn't mind. The one thing that took the longest to get used to was the fact that nodding your head meant yes when in Bulgaria, the opposite was true. How peculiar!

" _Zdravei_ , Katerina," Klaus said, the unusual sounding vowels to the other guests were a dream to Kat. There was a curious gleam to his eye.

She smiled broadly, feeling more at ease and comfortable in the presence of strangers. Her chest grew warm and her skin tingled all over.

Home wasn't far after all.

"Very good," she laughed, applauding his speech. She didn't know many who spoke her language without it being their native language as well. Katerina was thoroughly impressed.

She looked over to Elijah as another nervous giggle escaped, cheeks blushing wildly. She didn't notice the dark look that passed between the two men before her, for she was lost in her own reverie of her roses and Cyrillic.

"Do you mind, brother?"

Tension was palpable as the two siblings conversed in a silent discussion until Elijah relented. He bowed his head slightly and nodded to the two.

"No, not at all, brother. Happy birthday," he said, casting a lingering look to Katerina, before vanishing swiftly into the throng of partygoers.

"So," Klaus commenced, handing her a small flute full of golden beverage from a passing tray, "your daughter should be quite lucky if she is anything as lovely as you are."

Katerina blushed into her drink, delighted at the flattery, "that is kind of you to say."

"I like you, Katerina," he said with his eyes upon her face, "I think we are going to get along very well..."

The conversation lulled, both casting glances at the other. Katerina in nervousness and Klaus in calculation.

A daughter, he thought, doing quite well to hold back his grin. The night couldn't have gone any better.

He took a thoughtful sip from his glass, "I would like to see you again, if it is not too forward, in a more… private venue."

Katerina met his eyes tentatively, searching him for any signs of dishonesty. Most high society folk would have scoffed at the mention of a daughter out of wedlock, and he surely wouldn't have asked for a private meeting if she were married. The impropriety!

She knew she shouldn't but that didn't stop her from agreeing.

"I'd like that very much."

* * *

The request was followed through quickly when three days later, Katerina and her daughter were invited to join the day with the Mikaelson brothers at their home for lunch. She had to admit, a family brunch was not the type of setting she expected, though she couldn't argue after seeing the delighted look on Nadia's face as they arrived.

Their home was even more gorgeous in broad daylight, with spiralling columns, strong architecture, and flowers blooming wondrously in the garden. Nadia had plucked several, much to Kat's dismay before the doors swung open.

Nadia ran over to the entrance, shoving the freshly picked flowers into the hands of a kneeling Elijah, before wandering into the house without her, babbling in rapid-fire Bulgarian.

She shook her head lovingly and curtsied to their hosts, before taking the arm held out to her.

The day was superb, filled with delicious food and activities and conversation. She would be remiss if she didn't mention the few kisses she stole from Elijah and a tentative one from Klaus. Originally, she had agreed for ulterior purposes. But not, she was genuinely glad she chose to be acquainted with the brothers.

Katerina was reminded of the gatherings back in Bulgaria, though the circumstances were wholly different. She smiled genuinely at the two men, so gracious to host her and her daughter, despite their improper situations in life.

Perhaps there were people she could begin to trust in this world after all.

After the meal, she found herself sitting contentedly in a room filled with paintings and art. Canvases covered every available surface, some dripping with paint and others pristinely coated in a sealing protectant. The window was open to allow the fumes from the oil paints to escape.

She was admiring a landscape when she heard her daughter's adorable snores. Katerina watched with a small smile at the sight before her.

Elijah had stolen away to his study and Klaus's sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, showcasing his broad arms. She had to admit her gaze lingered for a few moments at the gentle way he dragged his charcoal across the page. On her tippy toes, she could just make out the sight of her daughter's sleeping face coming to life through art.

She longed to run her fingers down her baby's nose and cheeks or to simply watch her sleep. During those times, all of her hardships melted away and she forgot why she was so angry sometimes. Katerina couldn't remember a time she had been so innocent, or so at peace with herself. It felt like the world wanted to strangle her in its grasp.

"Your daughter looks much like you," Klaus said in a soft voice, breaking the quiet trance of the afternoon.

Katerina grinned, moving back towards the pair and sitting on the divan next to her daughter's laying form.

"And thank god for that. I never quite liked her father's face too much, such a crooked nose," she joked.

"And where is this father now…?" Though his gaze never left the page, she could hear the inquisitive air to his tone.

She rolled her eyes at the memory of him. "Drowned at sea, tortured with a thousand knives, burned in a fire, what scenario shall I come up with today?" she said bitterly, meeting Klaus's stare with a wry smile.

His lips quirked up in a laugh. "You don't seem to like the old bloke much," he remarked.

She shrugged, trying to display an air of nonchalance. Really, she had never yet gotten over him… or his lies.

"I don't forgive easily those who have wronged me," she explained.

Klaus tilted his head, his stare chilling her. His eyes gleamed with a message… almost like a warning.

"That we have in common, I suppose."

Katerina broke his gaze, ignoring the gooseflesh rising on her arms. From fear or arousal, she wasn't yet sure. Perhaps a bit of both.

"You know, many such a person or other has called me selfish and vain, but they cannot deny the love I have for my daughter," she tucked a hair behind her ear, a warning laced into her tone as well. Two could play at the intimidation game. "Or the lengths I'll go to protect my daughter."

The air was filled with tense silence until Klaus set down his charcoal on the table next to him. He placed the piece of paper into her lap.

Katerina stared lovingly at the page; it captured her daughter's likeness perfectly. The beautiful round nose to the chubby cheeks and delicate eyelids. She held onto the drawing gratefully, she didn't have many of her daughter and the first years of life were precious.

"So, we are at an understanding."

Eggshells were being walked upon. Don't mess with my loyalty and I shan't mess with yours, was written clearly into the atmosphere surrounding them.

Katerina couldn't guarantee this, of course, for she would retaliate against him if need be. But they had spent a nice afternoon together, and she didn't see the need for that in the near future. She was not ready to blindly trust someone just yet, no matter how attractive they may be.

"Yes," she replied.

* * *

Klaus watched the mother and daughter pair as they left, walking over the rolling hills that led back to their small town. Katerina looked over her shoulder to wave at the two brothers with a seductive wink, before disappearing from view.

"Perhaps," Elijah said hesitantly, his eyes never leaving the horizon, "this method was a mistake. What use is there to be acquainted with the doppelganger beforehand when we intend to sacrifice her?"

Klaus scoffed, turning to his brother to catch the longing look he was casting. "Don't tell me you feel for the girl, Elijah. Katerina is a temptress, it is clear she is attempting to use us for her daughter's benefit."

He paused before adding, "she is not Tatia."

Elijah's lips thinned. He finally moved his gaze back to his brother with a clenched jaw. "I know that," he said bitterly. "She has a child, Niklaus. It may be advisable to wait for the next doppelganger instead, spare this one. I do not want to orphan a young girl."

Klaus took his brother's shoulder into a harsh grip and led him into the house. Sometimes, Elijah was much too honourable for his tastes.

"Be careful, Elijah," he said mockingly, walking into the study with his brother trailing behind. He plopped down onto a divan in the sunlight, "your humanity is showing."

"Brother-" Elijah attempted to reason, rolling his eyes at the younger one.

Klaus rose from his seat and flashed to his brother, not caring about seniority for he was the one in charge now.

"You listen, brother," Klaus growled, condensation seeping into his tone. He held his older brother by the throat, pinning him against the wall. Artwork shook and fell to the floor with a force. "I grow weary of the curse set upon me. I am close yet, do not disobey me now or you will end up in a box next to Rebekah."

Elijah nodded faintly but enough of an agreement for Klaus to let go. He dropped smoothly to his feet and swept a hand over his ruffled tunic.

Clearing his throat, he said, "very well, Niklaus."

And the matter was settled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally planning for Katherine to find out about the curse in this chapter, but it ended up being too long. So I split it into two, and the next one will feature her talk with Elijah and her learning of their plans. The story should now be seven chapters in total instead of six. I hope you guys enjoyed, leave a review and let me know!


	4. England, 1492 (Part Three)

England, 1492 (Part Three)

* * *

Katerina would have never imagined herself in such a position as this. After a couple of weeks, she had found herself growing more and more attached to the Mikaelson brothers and not solely for their fortune. After having her heart broken once in Bulgaria, she had never imagined that it may piece together with time and a little patience. She was surely being proven wrong.

She kissed Klaus with fervour, lavishing in the way his tongue stroked hers. Her hands were wound tightly into his hair, which was becoming increasingly undone from its ponytail. She yanked at the strands, gasping as his attention moved down her neck and to her décolletage.

Her eyes closed, every nerve on edge at the feeling of his hands roaming over her body and his lips on her heated skin. She had almost forgotten what it had felt like to be touched, it had been such a long time since she had returned a man's affections. She was bound to attract the gaze of men wherever she went, her beauty assured her of that, but it was rare that her affections for a man would be greater than his for her.

That was the case now, as Klaus broke contact, not affected at all. His face was impassive, slightly bored, as he went over to where he'd left his overcoat on the back of a seat. He gave her a smirk, before heading to the door.

"You are welcome to stay," he told her, "guest rooms down the hall."

Kat huffed indignantly as he left, her heart left vulnerably on her sleeve. She had never known unrequited love before, and she found it only made her more desperate to win his love and approval. She pushed herself off the wall, heading for the door in an aroused daze. Perhaps Elijah was in his study…

There was a time when she would have berated herself for this behaviour, jumping from brother to brother like nothing but a common prostitute. Now, she knew that it was impossible to love one and forsake the other. The brothers were entwined, a package deal, and it was not possible for her to seek the attention of only one. Kat had been closed off to the possibility of romance for years, but what was life without love? The opportunity had arisen, times two.

It was alright to love them both, she supposed…

* * *

Katerina giggled as she ran, the sound tinkering bells and an angel's song. The grass beneath her feet was wet with dew and she pulled her skirts up to her ankles, careful not to get the hem wet, though it was highly improper. She had never been one for the rules. She looked over her shoulder to calculate the distance between her and her follower and she stopped abruptly, placing her hands on her hips.

"You're meant to catch me," she scolded jokingly, watching Elijah's slow pace towards her. She watched the way his hair fell into his face and the serene expression. She was sure that he was not so easy going around everyone and it warmed her to know that it was for her.

He threw his head back in laughter and explained, "if I catch you, then the game will be over."

They both grinned, out of breath and merrily content, as they made their way to a stone bench. The air was beautiful for spring, the flowers sprouting beautifully from the ground. The gardens of their estate were marvellously kept, and the smell of roses reminded her of Bulgaria and how she would help her mother tend the garden.

Katerina breathed in, lifting her shoulders in a dramatic sigh, "thank you for your company."

"Well, you looked lonely," Elijah said humorously, turning a smug smirk on her and whispering the last words, "I took pity on you."

She narrowed her eyes in a gesture of false anger yet couldn't prevent the upturn of her lips. "Elijah, the court jester," she mock announced, to which he bowed at the waist.

The lightheartedness of the conversation was appreciated, after the circumstances that led to it. Her expression turned wistful, "Klaus was supposed to meet me today."

She caught the flash of guilt that crossed Elijah's eyes before his face turned into a mask, and she knew that he had known of Klaus' plans to avoid her.

Katerina shook her head in confusion, furrowing her brow as she let her eyes fall to her lap. She watched as she ran her fingers over the material of her dress, pulling at a loose strand.

"I know not why he called to me," she confessed, as she returned her doe-eyed gaze to Elijah. "He seems to not care about me at all."

Her demeanour, which was usually confident and sure, was now vulnerable with doubt and the feeling of rejection. This feeling was new to her. Her well-preserved guard now held a visible crack and she felt susceptible for attack. But she knew she could trust Elijah. She had always felt safe and secure in his presence. He would not mock her for her vulnerability, but rather, see it as a sign of humanity, perhaps.

Elijah shrugged, not sure what to say, "many a union as been built upon much less."

Katerina looked into deep into his eyes, willing him to answer her honestly, "but is it wrong to want more?"

"And Trevor?" Elijah questioned, curious as to the relationship between the woman and his informer.

She shook her head at the thought. "That is not love, it is worship."

Elijah tilted her head, waiting for her to carry on.

"True love is not true unless it is returned," she explained earnestly, feeling as though the world would be much simpler if this were common knowledge to all. "Wouldn't you agree?"

There was no response for a while. She watched patiently as Elijah thought about her words carefully as if he actually cared to give her an honest response.

"I do not believe in love, Katerina," he responded simply. Kat felt saddened to hear this statement, wondering what could have happened for him to believe that true love was not real. Though she had experienced many hardships in life and had not been so lucky with romance, she knew that there was such a thing. There had to be more to life than discontented marriage and false happiness. And she knew that there was more than one kind of true love and that it was not merely romantic. She knew this because of the love she felt for her daughter: true and pure and eternal.

She smiled gloomily, her heart cast in shadows, "that is too sad for me to accept, my lord. Life is far too cruel otherwise. If we cease to believe in love, what reason is there to live?"

They stared at each other intently, full of thought and emotion. The air grew intense. Just as Elijah opened his mouth to respond, he stood abruptly, watching something over her shoulder. She turned.

Klaus stood, watching them from a few feet away. She had been so focused on the conversation she hadn't heard his arrival. Katerina grew happy at the sight of him until she realized his clothes were soaked in blood.

"My lord?" she questioned, astonished at the sheer amount that coated his white linen shirt.

"A villager dared pick a fight with me," he explained, no need for further detail. He gestured for her to join him, to which she dutifully did. This was the reason she had come to the estate, after all. What mattered that he had been several hours late…?

As they walked away, she couldn't help peer over her shoulder at the older brother, who still stood beside the bench unmoved. He seemed far away, lost in the whirlwind of his mind, and she wished desperately to be able to know what he was thinking. She didn't miss the longing in his eyes as he finally waved her goodbye.

* * *

Katerina stood in the large study, surrounded by the smell of musty shelves and parchment, as trepidation rose within her. She fought the urge to tap her foot against the stone floor and instead, settled with watching the darkening sky outside.

England had always had the most splendid sunsets, in her opinion. She hoped that Nadia was watching through the small window back at Madame Toussaint's shop as well, safe and warm.

Growing impatient at being kept waiting, she roamed around the room, running a finger along the spines of books. Katerina had never been inclined to read but maybe she would be if she possessed a library such as this.

Elijah had informed her that he and Klaus had business to attend to, of the utmost importance. They would be back later this evening, but please, do make yourself comfortable, they had advised.

Katerina stopped at the sturdy wooden desk and sighed, drumming her fingers along the surface. From the corner of her eye, she saw a neat leather-bound journal open and tucked beneath other layers of parchment and scrolls. Her mind had always been too inquisitive for her own good, bless her soul, so she decided to have a peek. Elijah's elegant scrawl stared back up at her.

_I sired a girl today. She was found injured on the roadside. As I gave her my blood to heal her, I considered letting her go. She was innocent and had done nothing wrong. Nik wouldn't have been the wiser. But ultimately, I decided against it. Her death was swift, a clean crack of the neck. I don't seek to create vampires often, but it was necessary to further the plan for Niklaus. He has ordered me to keep her chained in the basement after the transition is complete so that she will be ready for when the time comes._

The pages from the journal shook and Katerina realized her hands were shaking. She set the book down onto the desk and continued reading, rapidly turning the pages as fear drained the blood from her veins.

_The plan has already been set into motion. We were lucky that the doppelganger was so easily located, where she was practically delivered on our doorstep. Trevor may be of use after all. Niklaus has waited many a century to break his curse, though I fear that the power may be too much for him to manage. There has never been one to possess both werewolf and vampire qualities, but he is determined. The ingredients are aligned. A full moon, the moonstone, a witch on standby and the sacrifices: a vampire, a werewolf and the doppelganger girl. I must admit that the latter is hard, as I have gotten to know Katerina these past few weeks, but family is what is important…_

She gasped, clutching painfully at her throat when air refused to enter. It was a trap, she realized with cool dread. Their niceties, the flattery, the curiosity in her: all lies. They were using her in a messed-up plot to rid Niklaus of a supernatural curse.

Just when she had accepted the thought of love and happiness, the world had deemed her unfit for such things.

Kat willed her tears at bay; she had to stay strong. Her sweet and honourable Elijah, not so honourable after all. Elijah and Klaus must have been secretly mocking her naïve thoughts on love and happiness. She had been a fool to believe that love prevailed, that love was even possible to her.

She didn't have time to ponder on the details or the fact that the supernatural was indeed real, it seemed. Kat had been vaguely aware of the rumours, though to have written proof from a respected individual was astonishing.

The howls from the nearby woods drew her back to reality and to the fear crawling up her back. The full moon was tonight.

Her feet pounded the stones as she raced to the door, finding it barred. Her breaths were coming out in short gasps, and she forced herself to be quiet. Who knew what vampires were capable of?

She paced the room, her heart beating frantically in her chest and blood pounding through her veins. Adrenaline started to kick in, forcing her fighter instincts to the surface. She had to survive.

For Nadia.

How could she stop this plot? The details and circumstances were fuzzy to her, and the material unfamiliar. Most of the 'ingredients' were out of her control. She knew not of the werewolf or witch that Klaus intended to use. The vampire was in the basement, so it would seem, but she had to find a way to escape from this room first.

A quite check told her the fingers were barred from the outside as well. She was impossibly trapped.

A light lit inside her brain, and Katerina rushed back to the journal for confirmation.

A moonstone, surely that was doable. Except for the fact that she had no idea what said moonstone looked like.

The doors swung open rapidly, and a scream forced its way out of her chest. She spun, expected a furious Elijah or Klaus, and was only mildly calmed when Trevor stood in the doorway. What was his role in all of this? Collaborator or conspirator? Friend or foe?

By the frightened look on Katerina's face and the furious rhythm of her heart, he surmised that she knew of the plan. He quickly attempted to appease her, "Katerina, I admire you. I soon realized my mistake in handing you over, please forgive me!"

She glared at him furiously, anger surmounting past the fear. "He is planning to sacrifice me in a ritual, and you said nothing!"

"No, no, no!" Trevor pleaded, advancing towards her. He stopped abruptly when he realized she had paced backwards. "I was coming to release you; they are on their way back and we haven't much time. I love you, Katerina. I will not let you die."

She barely held back her flinch as he flashed before her to caress her cheek slowly. He looked deep into her eyes with longing and such emotion that she knew his words to be true. The fool fancied himself in love with her, of all things!

"I will forgive you," she said haughtily, her voice trembling despite herself. When he started to relax, she continued. "If you know the location of the moonstone and help me retrieve it."

He stiffened, seeming to contemplate her words. Whatever wared inside him was lost the second his gaze landed on her upset features, and she knew that he was won over by her.

He flashed from the room, much to Katerina's dismay, but returned a few moments later with a smooth, opaque jewel. He handed the crystal to her without question and she stuffed the offending object into her skirt pockets.

"There is a cottage in the woods where you will meet my friend, Rose," he said, motioning hastily in the direction of the woods seen from the window behind her, "she will aid you to hide you."

She waited for further instructions and when he said nothing, she walked as fast as she could pass him, huffing in anger. All was not forgiven in her eyes, no matter what she told Trevor. He had given her willingly to a murderer and she would never forget it.

A hand on her elbow made her pause and she turned to Trevor, trying to dim the fury in her eyes. She snatched her arm from his grasp and waited expectantly.

"I will stay here and prolong your escape time. You need to run and don't stop until you are safely in the house. Vampires cannot harm you in there unless they have been invited in. Now, go!"

Katerina nodded stiffly, hiking up her skirts to her ankles so she could race down the halls at full speed. She ran like the devil was on her heels and truth be told, he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was quite a bit longer than the others but I wanted to develop a bit more the relationship between Katherine and the Mikaelson brothers so that it felt more like a betrayal when she found out about the curse... and I really wanted to include the scene with Elijah and Katherine. I am definitely NOT a Kalijah shipper (Elejah all the way) but I can't help but love the scene from season 2 ep. 19. Daniel Gillies and Nina Dobrev acted so beautifully in it! Anyways, Katherine knows now... Chapter up next week :)


	5. England, 1492 (Part Four)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't post last Wednesday (bit of a writer's block) but I managed to finish the chapter this week so I thought I'd post it a day early. The story is wrapping up, with only two chapters predicted after this one. I hope the wait was worth it.

England, 1492

Katerina ran with all her might, hiking up her skirts to run through the thick underbrush. Twigs cut her ankles, scraping them with blood. She ran in zig zags, taking longer to her destination yet attempting to set their trail astray. She left tree trunks with smears of her blood in different parts of the forest, hoping to confuse the vampires on her trail. She wasn't sure of their capabilities, vampires were new knowledge to her, but hoped it would be enough.

Her thoughts raced, a quick tempo to match her feet. What a foolish girl, she chided herself. Caught in the crossfire of two brother's, only to discover a more sinister plot lay wake for her. Were their affections forever true or was she being the one manipulated, rather than the manipulator?

Katerina had been using them for their wealth originally and had managed to catch feelings. Never again. The tables had turned tonight, not in her favour. (The odds never were). And the aftermath was deadly, for her and her daughter.

Karma, a taste of her medicine, just desserts, call it what you will.

She had been attempting to make her way to the cottage for hours already, and she could barely stand anymore. She persevered, however. Her limbs weak but determined to survive. Her instincts had kicked in, adrenaline pushing her forward with every fibre of her being. Kat repeated a mantra in her head, anger and betrayal firing her up until the forest was coated in a layer the colour of blind rage.

To survive. To remain standing. To best the beast.

Nadia. Nadia. Nadia.

What had she done to end up here? Was her past self so cruel? Who deemed her fit for a life of misery and punishment at every turn? She had once been pure; she was sure of it. But she couldn't remember that part of herself. All the tricks and deceit and manipulation had twisted her forevermore. A kind peasant girl no longer.

She would win this twisted game of Klaus's and prove that she would not be easily played again. She was no instrument for whomever to play when they please, not a pawn in a calculated game. When the night was over, they'd see who was left standing.

If that made her selfish, so be it. She deserved to be selfish, after everything. Who cared if Klaus killed the village in retaliation if she was forced to live in hiding for the rest of her life? As long and she and Nadia were living, that was all that mattered to her. No matter the cost.

Her dress snagged on the roots of a large tree, tumbling her to the ground. Her hands dug into the thick bark and dirt, mixing freshly cut wounds with the rich soil. Katerina tried to stand but couldn't. Her limbs were stiff and attempt to move were for naught. Luck would have it that at that moment, she heard the sound of whooshing in the trees.

The vampires had found her.

She stayed low, hugging herself tightly to the ground while using the large tree roots as coverage. The beating of her heart was practically palpable, beating like a drum to signal her location.

"Katerina, I can smell your blood," Elijah yelled, frustration and annoyance laced with anger. Shivers ran down her spine, entirely different from the tingles she'd felt at his voice hours earlier. Fear sparked true in her veins.

"You cannot hide. It is only a matter of time before Klaus finds you… might as well save us all the trouble and return with me first." His voice was condescending with a hint of pleading desperation as if she were a child being talked off a ledge. She squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to see the moment he found her.

The look of malice in his eyes would be too much to bear.

"That way," Trevor said to the group, causing her to stiffen furthermore. He had planned to help her escape, what had happened for him to retract his word?

Katerina took in deep, slow breaths, attempting to calm her pulse and steady herself. If she had any hopes of escaping this encounter, she needed to keep a level head and think of a strategic plan. She would not be able to escape on speed or strength alone; she would need to outsmart them.

Just as she was readying to signal her whereabouts to lure them closer, she froze. The footsteps were receding, twigs and leaves crunching in the opposite direction to where she was laid.

Trevor was leading them astray.

She knew not of what the price was he'd pay, but she didn't quite care. Perhaps his little obsession with her really was a delusion of love in his eye.

* * *

The morning light shone brightly through the foliage, illuminating the forest floor with a kaleidoscope of brilliant imagery and life. A perfect day to outsmart the evil vampire after her blood.

A cottage came into view, a warm and cozy atmosphere with a straw-thatched roof sitting graciously atop the small square footage. It was in the middle of nowhere and small enough that if hidden behind some trees, it would appear as if nothing were there.

Katerina rapped her knuckles on the door, frantic and wheezing. The events of the past few hours rushed back something fierce and her legs felt as though they would give out from exhaustion and fear.

The door swung open, a fair-skinned girl with light brown locks on the other side. The girl's eyes widened at the sight of Katerina and she knew at once that this was the right place. The girl before her knew she was the doppelganger.

"Trevor sent me," Katerina breathed low, her voice breathy and small. She had resolved not to cry but it didn't stop her voice from being shaky.

"I can see that," the girl hissed, angry glares sent in the direction of the Bulgarian peasant girl.

She seemed annoyed, at the presence of herself or at Trevor, Katerina couldn't tell. The girl took another look at the doppelganger, and something in her eyes grew softer. Katerina knew it was her appearance: young and bloodied and run ragged, attempting to remain alive and innocent through the tragedy of her situation.

"Let the girl in," she exhaled, motioning for an older woman to open the doorway further. Katerina gratefully stumbled inside, though she was unsure of how a small cottage would keep out the devil.

She took a moment to catch her breath, peering through hooded eyes at the interior of the cottage as she bent over, her hands resting on her knees. Her eyes wandered to the girl who stood before her, looking down upon her with a mixture of disdain, worry and… fear?

Katerina stood tall, tilting her chin upward to regain dominance. "I trust that you know who I am so if you please, I would like to know the name of my saviour."

The girl's face remained impassive with pursed lips, her eyes scanning Kat for something. "Rose."

"You seem hesitant to help," Kat started, talking slowly. Placatingly. "But you must understand, it was something I had to do."

Katerina reached into the folds of her skirts and gently lifted the smooth moonstone from her pockets. The opaque white crystal glimmered in the sunlight that cast through the narrow blinds. Rose's eyes turned to slits, narrowing in on the stone.

"You stole this from Klaus?" she shrieked, burning Katerina into a hole in the floor.

"It was supposed to be used in the sacrifice ritual, so Trevor helped me steal it before I made my escape."

She whispered. Her eyes were wide and pleading, "no one ever escapes from Klaus." Rose stalked towards her, putting their noses inches apart. Her face hardened once again; vulnerability shut out. "And you have doomed us all."

Rose snatched Katerina's arm, dragging her with an inhuman-like grip as she started to struggle in the vice-like grasp. Kat's eyes widened with fear at the maltreatment, pounding her fists on her tormentor's arm. This 'Rose' was surely a vampire-like Trevor… why hadn't she guessed before?

Rose ignored the efforts, "you will stay here and heal. But once the sun goes down, I will take you back to Klaus where we will both beg for his mercy."

"No!" Katerina shouted, Rose shoving her to the floor. She swivelled her head rapidly at the sound of the door slamming shut and a metal lock sliding into place.

She ran quickly to the wooden door, slamming her palms on the rough surface. She shouted through the walls, hoping her will to carry on was stronger than that of Rose's to listen to her. "Please," she begged, mournful cries reaching the ears of the house's occupants. "I _have_ to live, I can't die."

"I don't support selfish behaviour," Rose scolded from the other side. "If you live, then we will all die shortly after. Once human life will mean nothing in the ruination and rampage that he will inflict upon entire cities in his wrath."

Kat ducked her head, resting her forehead against the panelling and shuddered. She may be called heartless or selfish or careless by most who came across her, but she knew her life meant something. After so much pain and misery, as well as love and happiness, it must… shouldn't it?

"I simply cannot die, no matter the cost. Let England burn."

"Why should I let you live?" Rose's voice was angry and hard.

"I have a daughter," she whispered, the syllables falling silently from her lips. Quiet followed her hushed statement and she turned defeated to the bed for rest. She stiffened as the lock clicked open and Rose walked hesitantly in.

"Explain," she commanded.

Kat levelled her with a watery gaze. "When I was banished to England by my family, I wasn't alone. My daughter, Nadia, came with me. She's two-years-old," her voice hitched, "and she'll have no one."

Rose's hard glare had softened slightly along the edges, though her shoulders were still tense from the years. "I wish it were enough. But Klaus is too powerful for your escape. You would never stand a chance human."

Katerina locked eyes with her, "so turn me."

Rose seemed shocked by the notion, shaking her head adamantly from side-to-side as she looked anywhere but at the doppelganger. "No, no, no! Klaus would have my head. You would be useless to him…"

"Rose," Katerina held her hands out as if taming a wild animal, calming the vampire before her. Her voice was low as her plan set into place, "Turn me so that I may run to my daughter. I will get her to safety… and I will return. I will convince Klaus that I managed to trick you, to turn myself and that he may kill me. He knows of my daughter… he knows there is yet another chance."

Rose's eyes dawned with understanding and relief, "there will be yet another doppelganger."

"I do not know the specifics," Katerina admitted, really knowing nothing beyond the fact that she was the doppelganger and that it must be familial. "But I was recognized by my face and family name. In time, and I don't know when Klaus will have the opportunity to strike again."

Kat really had no intention of doing all this, but she hoped that Rose hadn't clued in to her misgivings. Once she was turned, she would go for Nadia and flee. They would make a new life for themselves, far from the reach of Klaus or his minions. The relocation was inevitable, but they would be happy.

"And you promise to do such things?"

Katerina nodded, keeping eye contact with her victim of manipulation. "I do."

"Very well," Rose agreed, nodding in return. She brought her wrist up to her mouth before sinking her teeth into the soft flesh.

When the vampiric blood pumped through her veins, she sighed contentedly. She signalled for Rose to continue and all she heard was a loud crack as her world faded to black.

* * *

As the sun set into the earth, Trevor raced into the cottage. His eyes zoomed to the sight of his beloved, who feasted ravenously on the old patron of the house which they occupied. His eyes widened at the black veins spiralling under her eyes.

He turned accusingly to Rose, "you turned her."

Rose jerked her head stiffly, "it will benefit us in the long run. We exchanged a deal: the safety of her daughter for our freedom from the ire of Klaus."

"She plans to turn herself in?" Trevor gasped, digging his fingers into Rose's sleeves.

Rose smacked him off, furrowing her eyebrows. "I do not know why you helped her since you knew it would lead to nothing but sorrow for both parties."

Trevor ran a hand through his tousled hair, "I love her, Rose."

Rose's eyes widened before turning back to Katerina, noticing that the elderly woman was no longer breathing…

"I warned you not to kill her!" Rose chastised. She sized up the petite doppelganger before her, blood droplets falling from her mouth to her neck and breasts. "This house is defenceless now against Klaus."

Katerina winked, licking her lips hungrily, her fangs bared into a wicked smile. "Not my problem, Rose. Now if you'll excuse me, I must be going now. Escaping a country before Klaus arrives is not an easy task…"

Before either vampire could process the betrayal, Katerina threw a table leg through the air, impaling Trevor in the torso. It was not enough to kill him (hadn't been her intention anyhow) but it stuck into his chest, grazing painstakingly next to his heart.

Rose shot a look between Trevor and Katerina. The doppelganger was cunning. If Rose chased after her, Klaus would find Trevor and kill him. If she stayed to tend to Trevor, Katerina would escape. She screamed in frustration, hatred burning into Katerina, before turning to Trevor.

By the time he had been freed, the baby vampire was long gone.

* * *

"Madame Toussaint?" she called, wrapping her knuckles anxiously against the door to the seamstress's shop. A light flickered from the upstairs area and with her heightened senses, she could sense the woman making her way towards the door.

Katerina bounced on her heels impatiently, looking over her shoulder every so often.

The door opened and she was greeted by the disgruntled, yet cheerful smile of the Madame.

"Katerina. Can I help you, dearie?"

"Madame Toussaint," Katerina breathed in relief to see the sight of her unharmed guardian. "I'm sorry for such an abrupt leaving but I need Nadia. We have to flee the country."

Madame Toussaint's smile dropped. "Ma chérie, a man came for her earlier. He was very charming, blond curling hair, and he convinced me that he was bringing the young girl to you. I didn't want to at first, but he changed my mind. Nadia seemed to recognize him, calling to him, so I didn't see the problem…"

At Katerina's frantic expression, Madame Toussaint started to quiver, "I can see now that I was terribly wrong."

Katerina tried to fight the urge to rip out the woman's throat, but the smell of fear in the woman's bloodstream was heavenly. The blood lust was so divine.

She forced her gaze away from the elder's neck and breathed shallowly. "This man, what was his name?"

Madame Toussaint swallowed nervously, not liking the new expression in the eyes of her ward's eyes. The once sweet yet slightly mischievous face was now replaced by something animalistic and frightening. A wolf in sheep's clothing.

"My dear, the man went by the name of Klaus."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review!


	6. Bulgaria, 1492

England, 1492

* * *

Elijah contemplated the glass vial held precariously between his fingers, wondering how recent events would have played out differently with the contents. If he had inspired even a little bit of faith in Katerina, she would have trusted him not to kill her. After nearly a month spent together, the thought that he'd garnered that. But perhaps not.

He considered smashing the life-saving potion; he'd called in a big favour from the nearby coven to create such a liquid only for it to be wasted. He ultimately decided against it, planning to keep it far from the reach of his homicidal brother.

It would be put to good use for the next doppelganger: something to keep her alive from his brother's wrath. Elijah would make sure of that…

* * *

Bulgaria, 1492

* * *

Klaus stalked through the night, his boots squelching tirelessly in the mud along the dirt road. The Bulgarian forests were eerily quiet at night, the trees casting dark shapes onto the path ahead and the animals stalked in a silent prowl. The moon hung high among the stars, a silver glow basking the house up ahead in light, beckoning to him.

He would perhaps have been scared to be alone at night in the deep cover of dark if he were a weaker, mortal man. But he was not. And there was simply nothing to prowl the woods more terrifying than he.

His eyes were engrained ruthlessly on the house, walking at a mortal pace in an attempt to cool himself. The cool wind did nothing to staunch the undeniable heated expression that graced his face, features turned marble with rage. He was much to angry to be facing anyone at the moment and if he weren't careful, he'd rip someone to shreds. That would come later, but it didn't serve his purpose for now…

He would exact his much-needed revenge soon. He was thirsty and a pint of beer was not what he was after.

Cries pierced the night, shattering the stone-cold exterior of his mind where his only focus was revenge, revenge, revenge. He looked at the bundle in his arms in annoyance, gritting his teeth at the unneeded whinging and interruption.

Had he been this insufferable as a baby?

"Where is mama?" the little girl wailed, looking at Klaus with large, brown doe eyes, overflowing with fat droplets of tears.

Her bottom lip quivered at the mean man who had stolen her in the dead of night. He had been Mama's friend for a while and used to give her sweets. Now, he looked scary and wouldn't let her see Mama anymore.

"Stop crying," Klaus demanded, his voice soft but stern. He watched in satisfaction as her pupils dilated, the compulsion taking effect. The girl was undeniably adorable, he had to grudgingly admit, but was a means to an end. He did not care for her, but he cared if she lived, only because it suited his own purpose. If it were not for her being the key to his salvation someday, he had no doubt that he'd have killed her and her family without a backwards glance.

He had to settle for the next best thing.

He didn't know who lived here or their attributes, but this cottage would do just fine. Small, secluded, non suspecting. Perfect to hide the child in plain view. He rapped his knuckles in quick succession onto the doorway of the house, hearing the groan of a bed and footsteps moving towards the door.

A stern-looking plump woman opened the door a fraction, her eyes squinting against the light of the lanterns on her porch. Her forehead wrinkled at the sight of Klaus and the child in his arms. In Bulgarian, she voiced her confusion.

"Forgive me, madam," Klaus replied in her native tongue, slipping effortlessly into the language. "This is Nadia. She is your relative come from far away; orphaned, poor thing. You will take care of her, treat her like royalty. She. Will. Not. Come. To. Harm. If she does, kill yourself."

Klaus flashed his eyes with a threat, striking the fear of God into the woman. He would not be disobeyed, and he would not have his plans foiled by another mortal. He handed the baby over to the woman, whose eyes were veiled with the gloss of compulsion.

She nodded her head in understanding. "Nothing will hurt the child…" she murmured back to him, wrapping her arms protectively around the quivering infant's body.

Klaus nodded in satisfaction, "you will not remember I was here."

The older woman blinked, staring into the empty night. A gust of wind rattled her bones and she quickly closed the door, rubbing her hands up and down the arms of Nadia, her new ward.

"Now, now, missy," she chided, tapping the wobbling chin of the girl to cheer her up. "I'm your Auntie Minya, and I'm sure you'll do simply fine here. How about a bed, yes?"

Without a glance back, she carried the young girl up the stairs.

* * *

Klaus reached the large wooden door of his destination. Traditional carvings of warding off evil were marked into the corners, hidden in between the delicate markings of roses and leaves. Little did they know that the markings were useless against an Original.

Klaus wiped the blood from his hands onto the dark material of his coat, the black a good choice for festivities of the night. The bodies of their staff were out of the way, not that there would've been much resistance from them. They were the appetizers.

The main course was only commencing.

He grinned wickedly, glancing around the courtyard of Katerina Petrova's home. A large, spacious area for a peasant, he'd give them that. He wondered what the next family would make of it also.

For the second time that night, he disrupted the sleep of the occupants inside a house with the precise rapping of his knuckles. He applied his most charming smile onto his face when the door was opened to reveal a young girl.

She smiled shyly at him, hiding mostly behind the wood. Klaus waved his fingers at the girl, who resembled much like Katerina. The appearance of the feisty doppelganger sent his blood racing once again, fueled with the need for destruction and to rip something apart. His eyes gleamed in anticipation.

From the necklace she wore around her neck, he could see that the charm was heavily vervained. His roguish charms it was.

"Hello there, love," he smirked, tilting his head to regard the young teen. "I've come to deliver a message from Katerina. May I come in?"

Her eyes widened; a hand pressed to her mouth. "Katerina?" she whispered, tears pooling.

It had been two years since she'd seen her sister or heard any word of her. If someone had a message from her, it must mean that she was alright and had found happiness wherever she'd gone!

She nodded rapidly, beckoning to him with her hand for him to take a step inside.

Lovely.

* * *

Katerina sighed, relief filling her blood at the sight of her old home. Nothing much had changed, the well in the centre of the courtyard still crumpling but standing, smoke still streaming from the chimney. The little home was cozy, and she grinned from ear to ear at the sight of it.

Katerina breathed in heavily, marvelling at how sweet the roses in the garden smelled with her new senses. Even from a distance in the dark, she could make out the details of the fine velvety petals and the rich grass surrounding them.

Home. At last. They would know how to find Nadia; she was sure of it.

It wasn't until she'd made her way up the road, into the courtyard, that she saw the littered bodies. The air tasted of tragedy.

She dismounted quickly from her horse.

Marta, the maid; Sasha, the stableboy; Pietyr, the gentle man who kept the grounds tidy laid on the ground, his blood seeping into the earth. She bent down to check for an impossible pulse and gasped as his head rolled off his shoulders.

Dread climbed up her spine, propelling her towards the door of her house. Her jaw was set tight, for if she couldn't focus on anger at Klaus, she would crumble with grief.

There was a possibility that they were fine, they were fine, they were fine. She attempted to convince herself of this, hope stubbornly anchoring its claws into her heart.

The veins under her skin started to writhe at the smell of blood but she attempted to push it aside.

At the doorway, she gasped loudly, watching the scene in horror. Her papa: a sword plunged into his heart. He was impaled on the wall, his head lolling to the side at an unnatural angle. Her gaze moved away, surveying the rest of the room. Her eyes landed on the bed, where the sight ripped her to shreds.

Katerina ran to her mother, cradling the once-comforting body into hers. Blood flowed in red wine streams into the white sheets, staining the bed with death and destruction.

"Mama, _ne_!" she cried, laying her head onto her mother's chest like she had hundreds of times as a child, "no, no, no!"

Sobs echoed throughout the room, trapping her with the sounds of her own grief and guilt. She shook her mother's body, hoping against all home that she'd wake.

Katerina laid her hand gingerly onto her sister's head, smoothing the bumps in her hair as best she could. She murmured to them in hushed Bulgarian, wishing them sweet dreams as they descended into eternal slumber.

She tried to ignore the blood pouring from Mirela's neck, but she couldn't. Her baby sister, so much life left to live, with puncture wounds in her neck. Sucked dry by the very thing she'd become, by an enemy Kat had only been trying to escape. She'd brought this upon them, incurred the wrath of Klaus despite Rose's warnings. And for what?

She had killed them? She had killed them; _she had killed them!_

Her life had been an instrument to those in power from day one. True happiness was never in the plans for her. All she'd ever experienced was pain and suffering and maltreatment. No wonder she couldn't help but hate herself in this instant. She had been trying to do the right thing by herself and her daughter. Now, her daughter was gone, and her family was dead. She'd thought that she was alone before?

Now she truly was.

Katerina lifted her head from her mother's chest to peer pleadingly at the ceiling. Her coat was covered in a mix of fresh blood and salty tears, the perfume of her life.

"Put me out of my misery," she seethed to the sky, "please! Anything but this."

But of course, there was no response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a short epilogue that I will post sometime soon but thank you to all who've read! Review ;)


	7. France, 1498

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of In the Crossfire. I originally posted this last week but have since added a few scenes!
> 
> If anyone's interested, this story was a total of 53 double-spaced pages on Microsoft Word! This epilogue takes place six years after the last chapter. Originally, it was going to take place in Bulgaria since it was mentioned once in an episode that Katherine went back to search for her daughter in 1498 but I changed it to France instead.

France, 1498

* * *

The meadow was serene, sprouting fanciful spring flowers and a cool breeze that tickled the skin of the small family who sat amongst the grass. Katerina tilted her head towards the sun, its rays illuminating across her face. The light danced across her closed eyelids, her vision a warm glow of red as she just sat and existed. There was nothing as perfect as this.

"Mama, I picked you a bouquet. Isn't it beautiful?"

Katerina opened her eyes to peer lovingly at her daughter, Nadia, now eight-years-old and full of colour and life. The young girl looked more and more like her mother every day, with chocolate doe eyes, a button nose and heavenly olive skin. Her dark hair was loose and tangled after a day frolicking barefoot in the field.

She took the bouquet of flowers, ranging colours of the rainbow. Sprouts of blue and hints of red mixed in with bursts of pink. Katerina smiled, lifting to the flowers to her nose to inhale the sweet fragrance.

"Gorgeous, Nadia," she complimented, "come sit by me."

The young girl dutifully obeyed, positively glowing from the warm praise of her mother. Nadia gathered her skirts around her, arranging them artfully, before looking expectantly at Katerina.

"This is something my mother taught me long, long ago," Katerina explained, "now I will show you."

She delicately set the flowers on the grass, arranging them in a pattern. Nadia watched in awe as her mother began weaving the stems of the flowers together, braiding and gently knotting until they were all looped together into a loose band.

"A flower crown for my princess," Katherine declared, laughing lovingly as she placed the flowers onto Nadia's head, nestling them into her curls.

Nadia did an imitation of royalty, lifting her chin to meet the sky and looking down her nose at the animals in the meadow who became her subjects. "Then, Mama," Nadia said haughtily, "the princess expects a royal dance!"

The two girls broke into giggles, the sound like tinkling bells in the wind. Nadia jumped up into the air giddily before turning to reach for her mother's hand. Together, they ran further into the meadow, twirling their skirts around their legs and basking in the beautiful spring day.

* * *

When Katherine awoke, she was in a dank room. It was minutes before she was able to clear the sleep from her eyes and clear her mind. When she did, she was able to scan her surroundings and hear the distinct noises of drunk patrons in the bar and lodgers asleep in their respective rooms of the inn she was occupying.

The dream had been false, a mere figment of her imagination. Wishful thinking, so many wishes and dreams that hadn't come true.

Because when she'd woke up, she'd been alone.

* * *

Katherine Pierce made her way through the French countryside by horse, galloping down the path as soon as darkness kissed the sky. The feeling of hope and determination coursed through her veins, growing ever louder with each pounding of the horse's footsteps on stone. The taste of success hung in the air and she grinned wickedly; outsmarting Klaus had never felt so good.

It had been much too easy to slip into the life of Katherine Pierce: orphaned English society woman. With a mixture of compulsion and charm, she'd gained boarding in many elegant houses and had lived in security for the past few years, switching country occasionally to throw the Originals off her trail.

There had been another motive for her adventurous travels as well, which was what led her to France.

She'd been following this particular trail for a few months: searching and bribing and killing her way to the vampire's guarded secrets. Klaus kept his contacts well protected by numerous cloaking spells and charms. The fact that this location had been much heavily cloaked by magic was all the more reason why she believed that this was the location she was searching for. Only those who knew of it could find it.

This was where Nadia lived.

Katherine jumped from her horse once it had slowed to a stop outside the beautiful brown stoned home, surrounded by a large meadow. It was a nice place for a child to grow up and she felt contended that Nadia may have experienced a quiet, temporary life in this location.

But Katherine would be taking her daughter back now.

She knocked on the door, waiting impatiently as the footsteps took their bloody time to arrive. She plastered a sickeningly sweet smile onto her face, scrunching her nose for optimum cuteness factor, and tilted her head to the side to regard the older man who'd come to the door.

He wore simple clothes: a vibrant blue top that took in snuggly at the waist with string, and brown workman's pants. The grey hair atop his head was sparse but what was visible was slicked back with a ribbon nestling at the nape of his neck. "Bonjour, t'as perdu, ma petite fille?" he wondered, concern creasing his forehead.

"I'm English," Katherine replied, shaking her head to show her confusion at the unfamiliar words. "I'm an informant; I've come here at the behest of the Original, may I come in?"

Suddenly, the man became guarded by her. His eyes turned steely, calculating her with cool intensity much too vivid for a man who'd been grandfatherly a moment before. His accent was thick and gruff; Katherine had to strain her ears to understand.

"What do you know of Klaus, miss?"

The name alone made her blood boil. She tampered down the rising anger as best as she could to respond.

"I have valuable information from him. He does not like to be kept waiting," she told him haughtily, mastering the air of cockiness and self-importance that had followed Klaus like a cloud when she'd known him. If she acted confident and assured, the man before her was more likely to believe her.

He raised an eyebrow, gripping the doorway with clenched hands, "how do I know you're truly here for Klaus, mademoiselle?"

Katherine mimicked his expression, raising an eyebrow of her own. She forced her face into one of false innocence, "how would I have gotten here if I hadn't known of the location? Only those who say the secret words at the entrance of the forest will ever find it."

The man scratched his head, grumbling at the notion of being outsmarted. And by a girl, no less. He sighed, watching her warily. "You may enter," he moved aside to let her through.

"Splendid," Katherine exclaimed, brushing past him with her head held high.

The interior was cluttered with objects and furniture, unlike the outside. There were various nicknacks found strewn about, scrolls and parchment littered the tables, plants and herbs lined the windowsills and the countertops in the kitchen. Were the inhabitants of the house witches, or simply herbologists?

"The information?"

Katherine turned away from her observation from the house towards the man, who still gripped one hand tightly on the open door.

"What? No offer of tea?" she quipped, sighing at the things she had to put up with. Where was common decency nowadays?

She made sure to look into his eyes, to tune into the sound of his heartbeat for clues, before beginning.

"The valuable information is about a ward of yours… Nadia, a young girl."

The man's face flickered with confusion, and somewhat annoyance. He pursed his lips together, "I don't know if this is an attempt at comedy, my girl, but I'd like the real information now."

She halted, hearing that his heart had remained steady all the way through. Her eyes flickered all over his face, searching for signs of panic or distress of falsity.

"I'm not joking; Nadia is the girl, perhaps she goes by another name. Around eight years old, long brown hair," she flashed her vampire visage, anger coursing through the black veins in her writhing face, "he will not take kindly to anyone who harms her."

The man stood his ground; barely a frightened wobble in him, strong fellow. Katherine didn't have the time to be impressed though.

"I have never, not once, had a young girl as my ward who was not my own daughter. My Camille was eight not but twenty years ago."

He spoke with such sincerity and conviction, that Katherine's impenetrable façade crumbled. She fought the overwhelming urge to curl into a ball and cry. Her daughter, wasn't here?

He must have noticed her defeated stance because his face softened slightly, with the remembrance that she was a vampire still intact.

"I'm sorry; she was never here. Perhaps Klaus meant to give you another location. He has many contacts-"

He was cut off as Katherine flashed towards him, knocking over various pots in the process. Soil covered the bottoms of her skirts and shoes. She pinned him above her head against the wall, her arm digging into his throat, not feeling the way he was gripping her arm tightly in an attempt to loosen the grip.

She bared her fangs at him, "where are his other contacts?"

The elderly man's face turned purple, oxygen a hard commodity to reach. "I," he rasped, still clutching her arm, "I don't know, I know none of them."

She released him, barely aware of the way he crumpled to the floor. He gasped for breath and she stalked across the room. Katherine paced in a circle, thoughts swirling, entirely in her own head. This had been her last hope, where would she possibly search now?

The cocking of a gun snapped her from her reverie, and she turned to see the butt aimed at her heart.

She surprised him by smirking. "Really," she drawled, "is that the best you can do?"

In an instant, his neck was pulled back far enough for her to sink her fangs into his artery. She gasped, choking on the blood. It felt like liquid acid pouring down her throat. Of course, he'd be vervained, how could she have forgotten? Vervain was such a pesky herb, if only there were a way to combat it. To defeat its purpose.

The monsieur tried to flee, abandoning his firm grasp on the gun in favour of a more 'flight' response. He didn't reach far.

Katherine caught up to him after she'd regained her senses, the vervain had dulled her but not for long. She'd only taken a small sip after all. She pressed her cool hands on either side of his head and twisted, the sound of the crack reverberating through the night.

She looked down at the pitiful old man, a human contact who'd gotten mixed up with the wrong individuals. The guilt of taking a life had slowly started to ebb over the years as her humanity escaped her until it was practically non-existent. All she could focus on now was the failure staining her skin, branding her as a bad mother. This had been her last trail, which had ultimately run cold.

She'd thought she'd exhausted every possibility but there must have been something that she'd missed. Some clue or hint or key in plain sight, dangled before her by Klaus to taunt her. She just had to find it.

There was only one thought on Katherine's mind as she sped away from the scene and it was as follows:

Nadia was out there, and she would find her. They would reunite once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That completes the story! I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you to all those who took the time to read and review :)


End file.
